


RE:

by IEatBooksForTea



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Jam, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatBooksForTea/pseuds/IEatBooksForTea
Summary: Refute. Retract. Resolve. Josh messed up. He broke the hearts of those closest to him. He pretty much tortured them. But now they are reaching out to him and they need him to reach back. He just needs to respond. A oneshot in two parts, highly focused on Josh's relationship with Sam and with Chris. Sam/Josh and Ash/Chris.





	1. Retraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mogitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogitz/gifts).



Ashley has been glaring at me from across the table for the last four hours. We haven't even been here for four hours.

"Psst," I nudge Chris beside me with my elbow. He passes me a barely patient, pointed stare. "I don't think your girlfriend likes me."

He looks on the bridge of denying that she's not his girlfriend – probably out of habit, probably out of denial, probably because he wants to protect her – and then he speaks plainly, "You pretty much traumatised her, bro. Give her a break."

I scoff, pulling back. "Why don't you tell _her_ to give _me_ a break?"

"Chris," Ashley sings sweetly, though her tone is sharpened with a knife of disdain. "Can you tell your _friend_ over there to stop looking at me?"

"Wha-?" I splutter, glancing precariously at her. She narrows her eyes almost in a snarl. "She's the one who's glaring at _me_!"

"Josh," Chris shoots harshly. "Just- Just shut up."

I snap my gaze to him, about to protest wildly. And then I see the look in his eyes – a look of pleading and hoping. A look of desperation, because he _really_ wants this to work. So I curl my lips back in and lilt away like a puppy.

Chris has gone back to curling up to Ashley, whispering something in her ear. It sounds like something along the lines of, _'We talked about this. Please just... give him a chance.'_ And, for a brief second, something shivers in the eyes that she has locked on me. And she lets her gaze dip to Chris, her facial expression wilting, even without her realising.

Then, in another second, she's hardened it again. Like she's trying to protect herself. And I catch a glimpse of her grabbing desperately for Chris' hand. As if she's fighting something and she needs him there to be her weapon. Or her shield.

"Where's Sam?" I finally say, not comfortable in the silence. And I find my eyes darting around the room, trying my best to avoid catching Ashley's killer gaze as best as possible. Or maybe I'm just trying to avoid my guilt.

The restaurant is nice. Claustrophobic but nice. There are customers and waiters everywhere, serving food and eating food. It's dark in here. _Romantic_. Haven't these people heard of lights? And the walls are painted red, like blood. Or maybe it's more of a mauve colour. It still looks like blood.

I had specifically said that I was not coming here unless Sam was coming. I don't know why, it was just instinctive. Maybe it was because I knew, deep down, she wouldn't agree to come. Or maybe it was because I wouldn't be able to face this without her. Ashley has her shield in Chris. I have mine.

But I've felt so unprotected for so long.

"She said she's coming," Chris shifts himself uncomfortably in his high-backed, wooden seat and I can't help but notice the way he scrapes his chair ever so slightly towards Ashley. And away from me. My eyes are programmed to catch things like this. I focus in on things that hurt.

I swallow, pretending I'm more interested in the wood grain of the table, and the silver knife at my side. My fingers stroke it. Comfort.

Ashley's whispering again. It's a mix between hushed worries and hissing and I'm curling myself further into my chair. Why did I even come here? Why did I think this was a good idea?

I didn't. It's not a good idea. It never was.

But I did it for him.

My hand clenches around the cold, metal knife.

I don't want to lose my best friend.

"Sorry I took so long," a voice huffs beside me and I hear the chair to my empty side creak under someone's weight. I freeze. I keep staring at the table. Even when I see her place her phone on it at the edge of my vision. Even when I see her rest her hand on it. "Got stuck in traffic."

"Thanks for coming," Chris responds like the good host he is. I still cower. Even Ashley sounds relieved when she says hi, her voice sounding lighter.

The girl beside me shifts.

"Hi Josh," she says. It sounds reserved. Careful.

I drag my gaze up to dare to look at her. She looks back. Underneath clouds of hurt and painful, reluctant forgiveness and a few stray strands of blonde hair.

"Hi Sam," I say quietly.

She smiles. It's tiny. It barely pricks at the edges of her lips. But it's still a smile.

I capture it in my hand and don't let it go.

"Maybe we should order," Chris starts, as if he's trying to cut the awkward tension.

Sam hums as she pulls out the menu, keeping her eyes trained on it. She's either scouring for suitable, vegan options, or she's desperately trying to avoid my gaze.

Probably both.

I'm about to say that I don't care what we eat – as long as it's pizza – when a waiter appears at our side, notepad poised in his hand, a pen in the other

"What can I get for you?" He smiles professionally.

_A redo? An escape? My sisters?_

Instead, I just sit there and wait for someone else to speak. I wish I'd worn my hoodie. I could be cradling in it right now. I could be disappearing.

"I'll take the nut roast," Sam says decisively, pointing at it on the menu. And then she passes it to me and I barely notice until her fingers have grazed on mine.

"Your Lamb's Liver Stroganoff," Ashley starts, looking so innocent as she glances up at the waiter. "Does it come in the _Washington_ variety?" And suddenly she doesn't look all that innocent. "I want to stab my fork into it."

You already did that with scissors.

Chris looks at Ashley in alarm. She glances him, an apologetic but not weakening gaze.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we-" the waiter starts, perplexed and tense.

"Don't worry, Ash," I bark, leaning back in my chair. "I'm pretty sure I've already destroyed my liver with all the alcohol."

"Josh-" Sam hisses, staring at me in shock and – is that worry?

And instead of looking away, I finally stare back at her. "Don't panic," I let the words slither off my tongue with ease. What am I doing? "I'm not dead yet." I can see the horror on her face. As if my words are an omen. Like I'm promising that I'm not going to stay _not_ dead. That's not what I meant, Sam. I don't think.

"Would you like the... Lamb Liver?" The waiter starts, trying to stay professional. Trying to stay out of _this_ mess that is me.

Ashley's voice curls in on itself; "I'll take the carbonara."

Chris orders for himself and then for me. He obviously doesn't trust me not to order something I can choke myself on. Don't know why they trusted me with a knife then.

The next half an hour is muddled into a blur. Our food comes. We eat. We chew. _They_ talk. Even Ashley laughs. Even _Sam_ laughs.

I try to avoid conversation as much as possible, constantly shoving things into my mouth. Because I know what's coming. I know why we're here. And I know I'm hiding from it.

And then we're not occupied with food anymore.

The table is empty, except for stray, desert spoons and the odd food stains left over from messy eaters. Then Chris coughs. And I tense.

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.

"Right," he starts. "Right. I just-" He sighs like the words are a weight on him. And I see the way Ashley grabs for his arm, squeezing to comfort him. Like I should be doing. Like I'm avoiding doing. "I just wanted to bring you all here to... we just need to sort things out."

He said it.

"Bro," I start, glancing at him. Pleading. My voice bubbles. "Don't do this. I'm not ready."

He looks at me. His eyes widen. They harden. "It shouldn't matter if _you're_ ready," Chris almost growls. I fall back into my chair, staring at him in alarm. He's not like this. He's not usually like this. He doesn't get angry. "This is about _us_." He points at Ashley and Sam and himself in turn. "It's about what you _owe_ us."

"Okay," I snap back, falling into myself, letting my gaze fall with me. " _Okay._ " I stare at my clenched fists in my lap. "I get it."

Silence cuts across the table.

Well done, Josh. You've just ruined it. Again.

"Chris is right," Sam finally says. I stop. My ears tune in on her. It's like an automatic shift. I'm programmed on default to recognise her. "I want to- to get over this." She says it like it's clinging to her, like it's trapped in her throat. I inhale. I didn't realise how much I've hurt her. "We should... sort this out."

Right. Sort it out. Sort out the mess I've made. Sort out the friends I've lost. Sort out the hurt, the hurt, the hurt.

"Josh?" Chris says slowly. Like he's coaxing me to say something. I stare down. I keep staring down.

"Josh?" Sam repeats. Her voice is harder to hear.

"I-" I start, finding each word trapped and tumbling in my throat. My hands are clenched, knuckles whitening. I keep seeing their faces. The horror, the broken hurt, the things I have done to them. I don't want to admit it. I don't want to deny it. I don't want to hurt them anymore. "I- I can't."

Ashley stands up sharply. Like something has pushed her over the edge. It's probably me. It's always me. She looks panicked. "I need to go to the toilet," she says suddenly. And then she's rushing off.

Chris snaps up to his feet, his eyes following after her. He throws his napkin on the table, aiming to rush after her. Sam reaches over and grabs his arm. "I'll go," she says meaningfully.

Chris glances at her in alarm. He shakes his head repeatedly. "No, I need to-"

"No you don't," Sam says calmly, making it to her feet and circling around to face him. "Besides," she chuckles, her lips curling into a small smile. "I don't think you'd get into the girl's toilets."

Realisation widens Chris' eyes. "Right," he coughs, slowly retreating back into his chair. Sam smiles in reassurance, her feet padding in the direction that Ashley went.

And me and him. We're left alone. Best friends in tatters.

"Sorry," I mumble. I haven't look up since I looked down. It's far more comfortable down here. It's easier than looking him in the eye.

Chris doesn't say anything. Instead, he just leans back in his chair. I hear it creak.

"I don't know why I try with you," he says slowly. It's not harsh. It's not judging. Just a simple fact.

He does know. It's the same reason why I'm here.

So I breathe. I drag the oxygen into my lungs, finding enough courage in it to look up. And I speak. "Sorry for being a dick."

I can tell Chris knows what I mean. He looks at me, eyebrows creased, understanding hiding behind his glasses. It's not just about right now. It's not just about today. It's about everything. It's about that night, it's about avoiding him before that night. It's about what I did to him and to Ash.

It's about not being a best friend. _Sorry for being a dick_.

"Thanks," is Chris' simple reply. _You didn't need to say that_ , it says, _for me to forgive you_.

Something eases away from my chest; in the crevice between my ribs where my heart should be.

The rest of the evening disappears in stages. Sam and Ashley return, Chris pulling himself to his feet to share some hushed words to his girlfriend. I feel incredibly uncomfortable when her tiny eyes whisper over to me. They look more haunted than angry this time round. I know they're talking about me.

Sam finds herself back in her seat, folding her napkin over and over into smaller and smaller triangles.

"I think we're going to go home." Chris finally says when the two of them return to the table, Ashley clinging close to him. "I'll get the bill."

"That's not fair," Sam sparks up. It's almost like she's taking any opportunity to speak, to fill the silence. "Mine was expensive." She's digging into her handbag to pull out her purse.

Ashley snorts from behind Chris. And even Sam looks surprised at the outburst. "Sam, yours was the cheapest," Ashley smiles mischievously. Chris laughs, glancing with affection at his girlfriend. How does Ashley even remember these things.

"Seriously," Chris insists. "I've got it covered-"

"I'll pay for Sam's," my voice jumps out of my mouth like an unwelcome record player. I almost curse at myself.

All three pairs of eyes turn to me.

I stare back, trying to give stumble up with an excuse for my rebellious, inappropriate voice. And then I realise why they're staring. They know why I said it. Why I want to do it. Even before I did.

This is what dates do. This is what people who are dating do. This is what people who are in love with the other person do. They pay for each other.

They think I want to pay for Sam.

They think I'm in love with Sam.

And I suddenly realise that I don't want them to think differently.

Stiffly, I stuff my hand into my pocket and pull out a crumbled up $10 note and a few, loose quarters. I drop them limply onto the table. Even I don't have to be a mathematician to know that's not enough.

I'm about to retreat and curse and tell them to forget I ever said anything when Chris steps forward. "You can pay me the rest later," he offers, giving me a meaningful look. And it doesn't take an idiot to realise he understands.

I smile. It's stretched and awkward and unused. But it's still a smile.

"Sure," I say with a nod. And I don't even feel pain when I pass the money over to him. And Ashley doesn't even glare at me. And I don't feel like I'm losing my best friend.

"Hey," I mumble, catching him by the arm before he's about to turn. He looks at me questioningly. "Tell Ashley..." I start, trying to find the right words. "That she can stab me in the liver with a fork anytime."

Chris laughs. Really laughs, and I catch a glimpse of what we used to be; caught in the creases at the edges of his eyes. "Don't give her the chance," Chris smirks knowingly at me and even I grin back.

"See you later, bro," he slaps me on the back as he steps away. And it's not just a phrase; it's a promise. An assurance that he _will_ see me later. This isn't the last of us.

And then they're gone.

And it's just me and Sam.

She raises her eyes to look at me. Something is captured in it. Like she doesn't want to leave yet. She sighs. "Do you want to go for a walk?"


	2. Resolution

I _did_ want to go for a walk. At leas that's what I _said_. I have a tendency to immediately regret things after I've said them. Especially now that we are out here. And the wind is trying to eat me with it's biting teeth – I should have given it some of my pizza - and my arms are being pulled around my body like I'm strapped in a straight jacket. I shiver. This was not a good idea. Very much, kind of regretting it.

I say 'kind of' because you can't fully hate something when Sam is here.

"So-?" I drag out the word, trying to fill in the silence, shuffling my feet along the hard, paving slabs. The wind battles with my voice, stuffing it back into my mouth. I gag on it's hand. Fine. I get the point. Don't speak, Josh.

"Let's not talk, Josh," Sam says so clearly back, voicing my thoughts. Her words are so clear even over the wind, even over the sound of traffic. It's as if she controls the world itself.

I huff. I nod. I don't know why. It's not like she's looking at me anyway.

We walk. We walk and walk and walk and I scuff my trainers against the concrete of the pavement. My hands instinctively stuff themselves into my pockets. If this had been before; if I hadn't messed up, I'd be currently debating whether to take her hand. I would be drifting my hand closer to hers. I would have actually had enough guts to do it, as easily as I could with any other girl.

But then I'd remember that this was Sam. And the Josh I am with other girls is not the same Josh as with _her._ It's so much _easier_ to pretend when I'm with _them_.

I feel my cellphone buzz in my pocket. I drag it out and glance at the screen.

CHRIS: _Ash says srry 4 being a bitch to U._

I stare at it in surprise. Just for a second. And then my lips quirk up into a smirk. My thumbs type out a quick reply.

JOSH: _U sure she didn't threaten 2 kill me again?_

CHRIS: _Hah. Well, she did that 2._

"Why did you do it, Josh?" Sam finally says.

I glance up at her. I almost forgot she was here. Sighing, I roll my eyes, dropping my phone back into my pocket. Oh yeah, Sam, you go ahead and talk. After you said you didn't _want_ us to talk.

And then I see her face. It's lifted, watching wistfully ahead of her. Her expression is simple, thoughtful, brave. Her lips glisten in the light. She doesn't look at me.

She put lip gloss on today. I wonder why she did that.

"Did what?" I ask slyly, trying to slither out of the question. I know what she means. I don't want to know what she means. I snort. I pretend. "Text _Chris_ back?"

"Don't mess with me, Josh," Sam sighs and she finally looks at me. She glares at me like she used to. Back when she knew I was kidding around. Then I see her eyes. She looks exhausted. Like the memories are too much for her. Like she cannot handle dealing with me right now.

I don't blame her. _I_ wouldn't deal with me right now.

My head drops. Her gaze is too heavy. I can feel it bore into me, scour me and search me. I want to throw her behind a door and lock it behind me. She's gotten good at knowing me. I'd rather she not know me right now.

I'd rather she not see me right now.

I swallow. I shrug.

Sam almost growls.

"No," she half yells, half crumbles. I startle. It isn't until she grabs my arm that I realise that she's stopped walking. She has buried her heels into the pavement. "You don't get to do this, Josh." She glares at me.

"I-" I start, trying to pry her hand away. I don't even know what to say. She has stolen all of the words from my mouth.

"You don't get to weave your way out of it _again_ ," her voice is cracking. She's almost hysterical now, staring me down. Staring and staring and is that tears?

Her eyes glisten. She insists. She begs me. She grits her teeth.

I look back at her. I coil. I stare. I swallow. I open my mouth. I close it. I... I... I...

She huffs, dropping my arm limply. She waves her hand in the air, exasperated. And she turns. And she keeps walking. Walking and walking.

"I don't know why I try with you," she mutters under her breath. The wind carries it over to me.

I watch after her. I stare and wait and watch. I should really turn round right now. I should walk away. I should just call an uber and lock myself in my room and continue my moping routine. I'm pretty sure there's a paused game of Resident Evil waiting for me to play.

I sigh. I watch Sam's back. I seriously consider it. Escaping right now, slipping back into the life I had. It would be so easy. To slither back into the mould of complete denial; pretending like I did nothing wrong. That I didn't even hurt a single person.

And then I turn.

And follow Sam.

"That's what he said," I say instinctively, my lagging steps managing to somehow catch up to her.

I see her stiffen. I see her relax.

"Yeah, well," Sam breathes out. It's tense. But it's also so simple. "Chris and I have a lot in common."

Yeah, they do. They put up with this ass of a friend.

We walk again. In step with each other. One foot after the other. One breath after the other. Back in enveloping silence. It's better than her throwing me out. It's better than her throwing me away.

The rushing of traffic fills my ears. It's almost drowning as I keep staring at the gravely pavement underneath my feet. I clench my hand into a fist. This should be easy for you, Josh. You, the king of pranks. You, the invisible one. You, the one who doesn't care about his friends.

I grit my teeth, hearing every single persona I've ever had haunt my brain. I can hear myself kick my body over and over with each insult. With each mask I've ever worn. With each lie I've ever told.

" _Pfft, like I care!"_

" _Nah, it's cool, Chris. Go to the gig with Ashley. I was gonna chill at home anyway."_

" _I don't blame myself!"_

" _I forgive you."_

" _I forgive myself."_

" _No. I'm not in love with her."_

"You know," Sam thinks aloud. I blink, her voice pulling me out of my thoughts. My fist limply uncoils at my side. Something tight releases in my chest. "Ashley told me that you're lucky."

I make a face.

"Who told her _that_?" I grimace, shaking my head. Probably Chris. It was always going to be Chris. Optimistic asshole.

Sam raises her eyebrows. "You'd be surprised how much she can actually _think_ for herself, Josh," she looks at me pointedly. I almost see a smile on her lips.

I grin back sheepishly. Okay, sure. Maybe Ash is her own person. Maybe she doesn't need Chris to feed her stuff. What's your point, Sam?

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Okay," I adjust myself, teasing her. " _Why?_ "

"Because you have two people who still love you."

I sigh. I roll my eyes. I've heard this before. "Yeah. My _parents_."

"No," Sam says. I glance at her in surprise. What are you saying? That my parents don't _love_ me, Sam? Well, they don't but that's not the _point_. Then she notices her mistake and readjusts. "Well, _yeah_ , but that's not what I meant."

I glance at her. She looks serious. I drop the smile from my lips.

"What _did_ you mean, Sam?" I ask her quietly. I don't want her to say it. I don't want her to give me even more of a bed of nails to sleep on. I don't want her to give me even more people to hurt.

But I do. I do want her to say it. I do want her to tell me.

"Josh," she says softly. We've stopped walking again. I don't know when that happened. I don't know who stopped first. I don't know much anymore. "I'm going to tell you something. And I really don't want you to freak out.

"I won't freak out," I say decidedly.

She stares back at me pointedly. "I know you, Josh. And you _are_ going to freak out."

"I'm _not_ ," I will her, sounding too much like a whining child.

A gentle chuckle escapes her lips.

"Seriously," she raises her eyebrows very far up her face. "You will."

"I _won't_!"

"You will."

"I'm telling you I won't!"

"You will."

"No, I _won't_ -!"

"I'm in love with you, Josh."

I freeze. I stare at her. Am I still breathing? I actually have to physically press my fingers against my neck to check that my pulse is still there.

"See," Sam says so calmly, so easily, as if we were just talking about the weather. "You're freaking out."

"I'm not," my voice is quiet. Barely a whisper.

Okay, when did this happen. When did we stumble upon the 'confessing our feelings' territory. I was not prepared for this. Come on, Josh. Shouldn't you be saying it back?

"I think," Sam starts thinking aloud again. She's been doing that a lot lately. "I think I always will."

We start walking again. We've been doing _that_ a lot lately too. Who knew walking could bring out so many thoughts in a person.

"I think I knew," she keeps speaking. And I keep _not_ speaking. Come on, Josh. Where is the 'I love you too, Sam'? Idiot. "When I saw you in that costume. When I knew it was you all along. And I didn't hate you."

"I hate to break it to you, Sam," I start speaking without thinking. And I keep swearing at myself. What the hell, Josh? She just told you she doesn't hate you. Shouldn't you be thanking her or something? "But that isn't love. Just... intolerance."

"It's not intolerance," Sam says plainly. Yet there's so much in her tone. So many assurances. Like she's so _clear_ about how she feels. So _sure_ of it.

I swallow.

"Sam, I-"

My phone buzzes again. I swear at whoever is texting me, yanking my phone out of pocket, barely glancing at the screen.

CHRIS: _I think she forgives U._

I don't even know if he's talking about Ashley or Sam anymore. I don't care. I take that as a cue.

And I reach forward.

And I kiss her.

She stumbles against me for a second. Like she's shocked at my forwardness. Or maybe it was just that I was _avoiding_ this so much before. Maybe, if I had even just listened to _anything_ but myself, I would have done this a long time ago.

She kisses me back.

It's soft and tentative and careful.

And then it's not anymore.

It's rushed and desperate, like it's the kiss of so many years mashed together.

She digs into me, lips against lips. I push back, half not actually believing this is real, half congratulating myself for going for it. And then I hold her. I wrap my arms around her waist and tug her towards me. She yelps and laughs and kisses me.

I grin. For a second, I'm the old Josh. For a second, I'm the new Josh.

And for the rest of it, I'm Sam's Josh.

"Just so you know," she says, pulling away slightly, her nose grazing against mine. I grin back, hearing her half chuckle, half glare. "I'm still mad."

"What-" I say in disbelief, my mouth hanging open. "But you said you didn't-"

She smirks. Her eyes are wild. "Told you you'd freak out."


End file.
